G-forces
Gravitational force, or g-force, is a unit of measurement used to indicate the amount of physical force exerted when an object is accelerated in a certain direction. In RollerCoaster Tycoon, g-forces are calculated for roller coasters and the Dinghy Slide in 3 different values: positive vertical G, negative vertical G and lateral G. These g-forces play an instrumental role in determining the roller coaster's ride ratings; although roller coasters need to exhibit enough g-forces to make them exciting (with some rides like the Suspended Swinging Coaster requiring moderately high levels of g-forces to make them stand out), extremely high levels of g-force will usually result in a ride with low excitement, extreme intensity and high nausea ratings, while a lack of g-forces will conversely result in a ride that is not thrilling enough for park guests. Therefore, understanding how g-forces are exerted, and being able to manipulate the amount of g-forces exerted via careful track design, is crucial in creating roller coasters that will draw crowds to a park. The Graphs tab on a ride window in RCT1/RCT2/RCTC logs the amount of g-forces exerted on Car/Train 1 as it travels around the track and can be used to visually identify sections of track that generate extreme g-forces. Positive Vertical G Positive vertical Gs are generated on sections of track that push riders down into their seats. Cars/trains travelling through these sections at high speeds generate more positive vertical Gs. Track sections that generate positive vertical Gs include banked turns, vertical loops, the bottom of a hill and the end of a drop. Tracked rides should not have too many track sections that exceed a positive vertical G of 5.00. Negative Vertical Gs Negative vertical Gs are also known as "air time" and are generated whenever riders experience weightlessness. They are generated on sections of track that push riders out of their seats. Cars/trains travelling through these sections at high speeds generate more negative vertical Gs. Track sections that generate negative vertical Gs include the crest of a hill and the start of a drop. Tracked rides with unattached cars, such as Dinghy Slides and Bobsleigh Coasters, are likely to crash if their maximum negative vertical G exceeds -0.96; the possibility of this happening can be eliminated by using covered tracks on sections that generate high negative vertical Gs (if available), or by reducing the speed of the car/train with the use of brake sections on approach (if available). For other tracked rides, the maximum negative vertical G should not exceed -2.00. On a special note, while Air Powered Vertical Coasters often experience extreme levels of negative vertical Gs, they are affected differently and often have very high excitement and intensity ratings. Lateral Gs Lateral Gs are generated on sections of track that push riders to the left or right. Cars/trains travelling though these sections at high speeds generate higher lateral Gs. Track sections that generate lateral Gs include unbanked turns, S-bends and corkscrews. Tracked rides should not exceed a maximum lateral G exceeding 2.75. In most circumstances, rides with low excitement and extreme intensity ratings feature at least one section with a lateral G calculation exceeding this amount. The amount of lateral Gs produced at a track section can be reduced by using banked turns (which "converts" some lateral Gs into vertical Gs) or by reducing the speed of the train/car as it passes through that section (such as by using brake sections on approach or reducing the height of any lift hill leading to the section).